Billy Bates
Billy Bates '''(also known as Patient 9 in the Sanatorium records) was a member of a blasting crew which worked in the North West Mines in late 1951 and a possessed Wendigo. Billy Bates is a patient at the Blackwood Sanatorium during the events of The Inpatient (before the events of Until Dawn). He is voiced by actor Matthew Gallenstein. He is one of the secondary antagonists, during the second half of Until Dawn. Appearance Billy had a scar on the top of his head that Mike uses to identify him. Personal life Billy was married to a woman named Agnes, and had a young daughter, Louise, but he seems to have been having an affair with a woman named Loretta as revealed on the Romantic Postcard. Until Dawn Biography Billy was one of the mine workers who became trapped for 23 days after a part of the mine collapsed on 13 December 1951. He and the 11 other miners survived by resorting to cannibalism. They were finally rescued on 5 January 1952. After their rescue, Bates and the others are named as "The Miracle Men" in the press, and were cared for with the other survivors at the Blackwood Sanatorium, where they were studied due to unusual physical changes that occurred during their recovery. The miners eventually became violent and on 24 February 1952, after attacking and killing some of the staff including Dr. W.B. Cathcart, Adam White, Charles Miller and Evelyn Daniels, they escaped and were never heard from again. Involvement '''Chapter 9 During his investigation in the Sanatorium, Mike found an old case study documenting Billy Bates' physical changes. Mike noticed Bates had a scar. He later saw this same scar on one of the wendigos, leading him to suspect that Bates and the other miners had changed into Wendigos. Death Billy chases Mike all the way to the entrance of the Sanatorium where Mike can either choose to shoot him or a barrel of gas, blowing up the Sanatorium in the process. * If Mike blows up the Sanatorium, Billy, severely burnt but still alive, climbs out of the wreckage and will chase him down to the mines and attack him. Sam will notice this and run up to Billy to decapitate him (or if Sam missed the QTE, Mike will put him down with the shotgun). * If Mike shot Billy instead, Sam will venture into the Sanatorium and find Billy attacking Mike. She will hit him with either a pipe or shovel (or if Sam missed the QTE, Mike will shoot Billy), giving him enough time to blow up the Sanatorium, and therefore killing Billy. Killed Victims *Wolfie (Determinant) Trivia *He shares the same character model as Noah Riggs, a police officer from Hidden Agenda, and Joseph "Joe" Roberts, a military from Man of Medan. *Billy Bates may be a reference to Lilly Bates, a character in Rick Yancey's 2011 Young Adult novel "The Curse of the Wendigo". Gallery Billy Bates Inpatient.png|Billy in sanatorium. BillyWendigo.png|Patient 9's transformation into a Wendigo. 31585A89-B0F3-4D83-9E23-BA468ACB411A.png CFE31025-84FA-41F7-BBDC-1126D8CC6DF1.jpeg|Billy begging Bragg for something to eat. 8F0E4BF4-A17A-41D9-B4E7-5E8BEFD1AC1D.png B68328B3-A025-4A7D-A367-7CE2C01F3C47.jpeg|Billy as a Wendigo. 9CA40C4C-76F7-48A4-8956-7A5086997C90.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wendigos Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in The Inpatient